


Movie Night

by FandomSoups



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSoups/pseuds/FandomSoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade gets a random meeting request from Mycroft Holmes. The meeting turns into a more personal time however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my friend based off of a picture that I saw on tumblr (link below).  
> http://sallyfuckingdonovan.tumblr.com/post/52745880264/1-of-4-commissions-for-the-lovely  
> (Also: I don't have time to finish it all at once, so it will be uploaded in short segments. Sorry for any inconveniences.)

                Greg Lestrade was the first one at Scotland Yard that morning. He had gotten there early to work on a few cases, so that he would have time for whatever Sherlock Holmes would pull them into today. He needed to file papers for three cases by the end of the day. Just as he sat down to start the first case, his phone buzzed. “Really? I have work to do, so this better not be Sherlock,” Greg mumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone. It was a text message from Mycroft, Sherlock’s older brother, and the one person Greg didn’t mind being bothered by. Mycroft’s text had said to meet at his office at five that night to discuss matters. Greg wasn’t really sure what “matters” meant, but Mycroft often was vague so Greg figured he would find out when he got there. He did much more than just learn what matters was referring to when he got there. 


	2. The Present Game

         The rest of Greg’s day had been fairly normal. He had been finishing up the third case filing when Sherlock was called in to help on a case. Greg, being the one that could put up with Sherlock the most, had to go supervise and work on that case for the rest of the morning. Upon returning to the Yard for lunch, he found a box of donuts sitting on his desk. “Enjoy the donuts. They should be your division, if I’m not mistaken.” The card and the box were not signed, but Greg had a feeling he knew who the donuts were from. He would have to make it up to Mycroft later, as he was always trying to give him little gifts to brighten his day. One time, Greg had been having a bad day, and Mycroft had stopped by presumably to talk about security, but after he had gone Greg had noticed that a big basket of donuts and coffee sitting on his desk that he knew no one else had been near. After a few more of these presents showing up after Mycroft had been around, he caught on and realized who it was. Mycroft had also started to receive anonymous gifts at his desk after Greg had been around. It was their unspoken game they played together. Anyways, at around four Greg went home to get ready for Mycroft’s. He decided to bring him a movie and popcorn for his present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was corrected after last chapter that this work is actually for my significant other, who also happens to be my best friend.


End file.
